


Happy Little Accidents

by Averander



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abortion Themes, Baby onboard, Daddy Issues, F/M, Force Choking, Hux and Ren fight about being Dad, Implied Past Rape, Just a shit ton of bad stuff, M/M, Possible lightsaber fucking, Powerlessness, Pregnancy sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, SNoke is an asshole, Serious Plot Issues, Unplanned Pregnancy, just plot, mystery dad, serious plot, unknown father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averander/pseuds/Averander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pleasure. It had just been pleasure. It wasn’t business, nor romance or anything sordid. You understood the boundaries and any baggage was left at the door to be picked up afterward. </p>
<p>Until the Doctor told you that the implant they’d given you was a dud. Faulty. Along with the joyous news that there was a nine-month present waiting for you at the other end.</p>
<p>And you have no idea who the father is.</p>
<p>HuxYouKylo Some KyloHux</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Little Accidents

You were working at your desk when the message bleeped onto your machine. 

‘Urgent: Report to Medical’ 

You felt your heart pounding in your chest as you stood up from your work station, co-workers looking up from their stations briefly before looking back down to their work. You walked up to your supervisor. 

“Sir, I just got a call from Medical.” He’d nodded briefly, and you’d been free to go. 

You didn’t remember the walk there, or the wait in the cold sterile room. At home the rooms of Medical bays had been white, but here in the Finalizer they were all black like everywhere else. The heavy thrum of the ship was not comfort here. Just a steady thrum like the buzzing in your ears as your wondered what could possibly be wrong. 

There was a history of aggressive cancer, but you thought you’d been screened clear for those genes… Your vaccinations had all been up to date before coming aboard, and you were quite sure there were no other possible health complications.

A chrome robot shuffled out with large insectoid eyes flickering at you. 

“Please, come this way. The Doctor will see you now.” 

You followed it into a room that was heady with the smell of rubbing alcohol and bacta gel. A man in a black uniform with a pad in his hands, his face ashen white as though he feared the Commander was going to come in and have his head. 

“Ah, Lieutenant…g-good to see you. Made it.” His voice broke as he spoke, hands shaking, eyes skittering across the room and looking anywhere but at you. Hair black peppered with grey, though more from stress than with age it seemed. “You uh, feeling alright? No…er, symptoms I should be aware of?” 

“Nothing that I’ve noticed, Doctor.” You eyed him warily and he laughed nervously, nodding his head at your answer. 

“Oh good, very good. Reassuring to hear.” His smile was plastered across his lips like a solemn mask. “I… have the terrible disappointment to be informing you that…well, the implants we gave to several members of the Order were found to have been… well, defective. Possibly sabotaged. We’re unsure of which at this present er… moment.” The sweat is beading on his brow. “For some it exploded, for the more fortunate it simply… stopped injecting the necessary hormones.” You felt a sudden wave of nausea overtake you as the faces of your superiors suddenly swam in your mind. The possibilities screaming across your thoughts. You didn’t hear him as he spoke about a mandatory pregnancy test, didn’t even feel the device press into your arm. Only heard the horrible pronouncement. “I…It’s… I’m sorry, it’s positive.” 

You threw up. 

Bile covered the black tile floor and the black pants of your uniform. You didn’t even know who the father was. What would you parents say? What would the General and the Commander say? What would be done with you? You felt the chocking grip of your stomach doing backflips as it considered unloading more of its contents, but you struggled against its wrath.

The Doctor didn’t seem surprised, in fact he looked like that had been a common reaction. 

“Don’t w-w-worry, I’m sure it’ll be alright. I….I have other uniforms. We’ll get you cleaned up.” You looked up at him again as fluid dripped down your chin, his pale grey eyes looked dead inside, and you realised that perhaps your fate was a blessing compared to what he would deal with. Not only did he have to inform every one of the mistakes, but in the end he would have to handle the punishment for this failure. Even after helping his charges, you didn’t want to think on what that fate would be considering that you were among them. 

Considering what you might be carrying inside you. 

The thought made you wretch again. 

~ 

You felt vulnerable as you walked down the hallways and corridors, like they were all staring at you. Though the uniform was clean, you felt dirty, covered in something that would never wash away. Stomach still churning from the revelations and the task you had ahead of you. As much as you wanted to curl up in your room and scream for hours at how unfair it all was, you were an officer of the First Order, not a child anymore. You had a duty to find out whether this… thing inside of you was meant for this world. You didn’t want to think of it as a human, not if it was not long for living, otherwise you might feel something and be hurt more in the long run. 

Right now there might not even be a long run all things considered. You were merely a lieutenant, your rank was expendable to the Commander. 

The thought made you feel your stomach twisting and churning, the burning sensation filling your throat. 

You had reached the door, heart now filling your chest with terror as you pressed punched in your call code. It was acknowledged and you were let in to Hux’s sanctum. 

Immediately you were met with his stark, unamused glare, he didn’t care for the pallor of your skin, nor the look in your eyes. The signs of distress meant nothing to him, all that he cared about was the way this looked to others. Suspicious, without reason, if anyone even suspected…

“What is it, Lieutenant.” His voice was even and cold, emotionless. 

“General… Sir, I.” You choked on your words, “I was at Medical, sir. Implants have failed, and well. I’m with child. I… I only ever had… relations with you and Ren, sir.”

He stares at you for the longest time. His eyes so cold and calculating that it sends chills down your spine. The General doesn’t stand, nor does he show signs of even acknowledging what you’ve said. 

“I see.” His expression shifts, almost awkward, as though unsure how to take this news. “I…will inform Commander Ren of this development.” His voice seems strained, but you can’t be sure, the variation in tone is almost too subtle to tell. “You may go, Lieutenant. You are relieved of active duty until this matter is resolved.” 

Your legs feel like jelly as you turn and leave the room, expecting things to have gone different. Yet not sure how. 

~  
General Hux’s mind spins. The very idea of Ren’s hands over his toy, the concept makes him feel sick with rage. It calms however at the thought the child might be his, though the word ‘might’ dulls the comfort. 

A child. 

He had abandoned the possibility when he started this campaign, it was not the time nor the place for children. Yet now that it was staring him in the face, it seemed almost like a blessing. 

If it was Ren’s however… 

A snarl ripped from his lips as he imagined that cur with the boon he wanted for himself, an heir to his Empire, he legacy… 

No. 

The realisation his him like a terrible storm, stirring from the back of his mind to cloud the sunny images of a babe with his own features, Snoke would never allow Ren to have a child. 

For the first time he felt true fear.

Not only for himself, but for the unborn babe whose lineage would not matter to that creature. 

What was he to tell Ren? Would he even care that the child was possibly his own? 

He did not know. 

He swallowed his pride, but it was his duty to tell that ungrateful beast.

His duty. For once he regretted it. 

Would he even have another chance for a child? Who knew how long this war would be, who knew how long it would take for his ambitions. Would the time ever be right?

Fear, he tasted it on his tongue like a bitter tonic he didn’t want to take. 

He took a deep breath as he pulled himself to his feet, wiping the corners of his eyes for the stray little tears that he had almost shed for a life not even yet lived. 

Ren would find out one way or another, and it would be on his own terms. 

~  
Kylo Ren felt it. A ripple across the surface of the force, soft, like a drop in the ocean. His brow furrowed as he tried to press into its source, find its origins, but only finding tantalising images of a body he knew intimately, breasts pressed into his chest and the smell of a dripping sex that he remembered all too well the taste of. He could hear his heart beat racing, mind falling into disarray as he felt those lips, or the memory of them, hair brushing against his navel, yes. He knew this part. 

Why was it that this was all he found? 

The sudden blaring of his door alarm sent him crashing back into the present, his body searing hot and hard with the feel of what he had discovered but unsatisfied with the answers. Dark eyes could have melted the durasteel that separated him and his intruder. 

He waved his hand, sensing the General on the other side, the doors sliding open. Quite ready to give the fool a piece of his mind. 

“Ren.” The name was a hiss; the red head didn’t want to be here almost as much as Kylo didn’t want him. Almost. 

“General. I trust you have good reason to be here.” The muscles in his jaw tensed as he got to his feet, body aching with need, he would have to call for the source of his desire if this didn’t abate. 

“I always do, Commander. It seems you have been rutting with one of my Officers, one who I took a rather special interest in myself, Ren. Now she’s carrying a child and doesn’t know who it belongs to.” He snorts. “If you kept to your own circle of fanatics this wouldn’t have happened.” Hux felt the pain of Ren’s mind pressing into his, those dark eyes filled with suspicion and no small amount of terror as he advanced on the General. 

“You’re not lying.” The words were soft, bewildered, terrified. He felt like his heart would beat out of his chest. 

He could be a father. 

Images of his own were flickering across his mind like a slide show, making him tremble, the disappointment, the man was never there. Never trying. Never _wanting_. He could do better. 

He. 

He would be better. 

“Where is she.” The desire filled his heart like a black cloud, smothering everything else, he didn’t care about Hux, the child had to be his. The ripple in the force, the feel of her body, it must be his. That had to be. It must be. His chance, to prove he was better. 

Better than Solo. 

“Ren. That child is as much mine as-”

“Where. Is. She.” The lightsabre roared with fire as it came to life, illuminating the haunted expression crossing his features, no, this was not a man in his right mind. Though really, when was Ren ever in his right mind, Hux had to ask himself. 

Though Hux knew this was a battle he could not win, but he could not capitulate either. 

“I’ll escort you to her.”


End file.
